Caminhos
by dajavi
Summary: Quando senti que não podia mais, as antigas decisões me fizeram seguir em frente. O cérebro mandava, o corpo obedecia. Eu não imaginava que seria possível, no entanto o amor realmente aconteceu.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Classificação: M.**

**Aviso: Essa história contem cenas de Homem/Homem e M-preg.**

**Observação: Os personagens de Harry Potter e Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não pertencem a mim e sim aos seus respectivos autores.**

**Data: 24/03/15 **

**Palavras:2308**

**Gênero: Romance.**

**Emparelhamento: Harry x Hibari. **

**Título: Caminhos.**

**Resumo: Quando senti que não podia mais, as antigas decisões me fizeram seguir em frente. O cérebro mandava, o corpo obedecia. Eu não imaginava que seria possível, no entanto o amor realmente aconteceu.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Com seis anos tive minha primeira oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas, fui para a escola pesando em encontrar alguém gostasse de mim. A decepção aconteceu devagar, ninguém acreditava ou se importava comigo lá também, as palavras ditas pela minha tia Petúnia, eram as que valiam. Os livros acabaram se tornando um refúgio e com eles aprendi muito, mais o principal foi, que aos dezoito anos eu seria livre.

Aos onze anos recebi uma carta e com a revelação de que a magia existia e eu podia usa-la, ela trouce algumas mudanças na minha vida, como: passar dez meses como interno em um castelo antiga na Escócia (Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts); o primeiro presente que recebi, uma coruja/carteiro do mundo bruxo, nomeie de Hedwigs, um pássaro fêmea, branca com grandes olhos amarelos, trinta centímetros de comprimento, quinhentas gramas, meu primeiro amigo; eu tive livros próprios, comprados por mim, com meu dinheiro e os livros da biblioteca para a leitura; não precisei fazer serviços domésticos; dormia em uma cama, era quente e macia; eu podia fazer a higiene pessoal todos os dias e ir ao banheiro sempre que a necessidade apertava; minhas roupas eram limpas, velhas e do tamanho errado, mais limpas, exceto pelos três sobretudos/vestes/mantos/uniforme escolar ,esses eram novos e se ajustavam ao corpo conforme eu crescia; a comida era variada, feita na hora e podia comer até ficar satisfeito, três... três refeições por dia. Na casa dos Dursley, passei a dormir no quarto de reposição do meu primo Dudley.

Outras nem tanto: eu ainda precisava esconder meus sentimentos, pensamentos e conhecimentos; ainda não podia ir onde quisesse/sem liberdade; as pessoas/Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall...ainda não me ouviam e sim o adulto/Diretor.

E aquelas que pioraram: na casa dos meus tios as surras aumentaram; na escola as pessoas que fingiam serem minhas amigas por fama ou dinheiro/os Weasley; por conhecimento ou poder/Granger, Dumbledore, por medo/ o Ministério; mas no final, eles queriam o mesmo que os meus inimigos declarados/Voldemorte e seus comensais: _**Minha Morte.**_

Um dia lendo sobre a nobreza/sangue-puro, descobri que de acordo com as leis, como o último descendente de linha direto ao completar dezesseis anos, eu seria considerado de maior no bruxo, fato confirmado pelo banco/Gringotts que manteve em sigilo absoluto as nossas conversas. Quando chegou o tempo, eu recebi a minha herança mais significativa, os livros: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor(pai), Evans, Ravenclaw(mãe), Black (Sirius) e slytherin (Voldemorte/Tom Servolo Riddle) neles procurei uma maneira de fazer com que todas essas pessoas me deixassem em paz definitivamente, demorei oito longos meses, para encontrar nos livros, dois rituais complexos que me libertariam do mundo bruxo e parentes para sempre.

Elaborei os planos para uma nova vida e pus em andamento com a ajuda do Gerente goblin fiz: a venda das joias, dos negócios, das propriedades; adquiri a documentação para uma identidade trouxa (identidades, carteiras de trabalho, certidão de casamento, certidão de óbito, documentos herança de meus pais. Minha certidão de nascimento, carteira de vacinação, carteira estudantil e histórico escolar, carteira de identificação/RG, cadastro de pessoas físicas/CPF, carteira de trabalho, compra e registro de carro mais carteira de motorista/habilitação, título de eleitor, certificado de alistamento militar, compra e registro de porte de arma de fogo, passaporte, compra e registro de imóvel/casa, contas em bancos, cartões de credito; comprovantes de movimentação do dinheiro/saques e depósitos na Inglaterra , comprovante de pagamento de contas: moradia, educação, planos médicos, vestuário e alimentação/cadastro em magazines ao longo de 17 anos.) 60% do total de meu dinheiro foi transferido para cinco contas em bancos diferentes ao redor do mundo (Inglaterra, Austrália, Estados Unidos da América, Japão e Brasil). O gerente ficou com 30% de meu dinheiro, pelos serviços prestados, que incluiu a destruição de qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionando o mundo mágico com a minha nova identidade (papeis, traços de magia e memorias/a dele também).

Tudo ficou pronto um mês antes de meus dezessete anos. O primeiro ritual era uma serie de runas pelo meu corpo, que definiria minhas novas características, uma poção feita com ingredientes raros junto de um feitiço fariam a troca de cromossomos/DNA me transformando em uma nova pessoa. Foi excruciante, me levantando do chão peguei a sobra da poção, acrescentei pelo de gato e dei a Hedwigs recitando o feitiço, depois coloquei minha gatinha na caixa de transporte, peguei a pasta e abri, dentro: meus papéis, 10% da minha herança em notas de diferentes valores e países, uma pistola, três pequenas pedras negras e uma câmera fotográfica; tirei fotos de meu novo rosto, usando magia transferi para os documentos, deixando a câmera no chão, com a caixa em uma mão, a pasta e a varinha na outra, sai da casa abandonada e lancei fogo maldito sobre o local, nele estava todos os pertences de Harry James Potter (os livros todos eles, álbum, capa-de-invisibilidade, vassoura, roupas, tronco, gaiola, óculos e câmera), joguei a varinha no fogo, não precisaria mas dela. Deixando um quartzo negro no terreno para neutralizar a magia do ambiente. Aparatei.

O segundo ritual realizado quatro horas após o primeiro, destinava-se a exclusão de um membro faltoso da família, eliminando sua magia sem deixar rastros de que já existiu um núcleo. Usava aritmancia visando a comunhão das runas que sugavam a magia para a terra e a poção que mantinha o coração e o cérebro funcionando.

Foi assim que eu matei uma parte de mim e agora não havia nenhuma possibilidade de retorno. Somente lembrando do passado horrível e imaginando um futuro melhor, para me fazer levantar daquele solo banhado de lagrimas, mas por causa da fraqueza um segundo depois minhas pernas cederam, meus braços não suportaram o peso, dei de cara no barro, me desesperei e chorei como nunca antes, a solidão, o vazio eram insuportáveis, pensei que a morte seria uma benção, contudo a escolha estava feita agora era viver com as consequências. Respirando fundo tentei novamente, devagar com movimentos lentos reergui-me, soltei a segunda pedra negra o ônix que absorveria as energias negativas do ritual Black. A poção evaporou e as runas desapareceram, era o fim da magia em minha vida.

Abri a pasta, retirei a pistola e algum dinheiro, um na cintura outro no bolso, levando a pasta e o transportador caminhei por duas horas, parei no ponto de ônibus e em seis horas estava na minha nova casa de infância em Boston Lincolnshire, deixei minha gata livre, a alimentei, deitei na cama e dormi profundamente. Acordei desorientado, olhei em volta desanimado, tudo tinha sido escolhido a dedo: três quartos com tons diferentes de lavanda, um banheiro branco, uma sala verde suave, um escritório terra, uma cozinha branca, garagem, quintal; os moveis mais antigos desgastados, eletrodomésticos novos, o guarda-roupa cheio (moletons, jeans, camisetas, cacharreis, luvas, meias, cachecóis) mas agora nada parecia não ter importância. A água, a luz, o gás, o telefone e a internet estavam funcionando. Tomei banho, me vesti: jeans, tênis, regata preta, ajustei o coldre no abdome, moletom com zíper e um colar onde minha turmalina negra se encaixou (purificação e proteção). Alimentei Kuki/gata com enlatado. Na garagem o carro de cinco anos com o tanque completo, ele ligou mas eu não sabia dirigir, então sai a pé, fui ao magazine fiz as compras do mês, voltei, fiz o almoço revisando meus planos.

Lista de compromissos:

*1-Me vacinar informalmente, registro e vacinação da gata.

*2-Curso intensivo de educação (informal), no horário da manhã.

*3-Cursos registrado de línguas: japonês, português, italiano/latim, de noite.

*4-Na parte da tarde, curso informal de direção e cursos de computação e tiro registrados.

*5-Mudar de país o mais breve possível.

Um ano se passou e aos dezoito anos (cinco meses mais velho que Harry) terminei o essencial (para preencher o vazio mergulhei nos livros), o primeiro, o segundo, o quarto objetivos da lista estavam concluídos e o terceiro estava apenas na metade; quando resolvi continuar, para o quinto objetivo (paguei todas as minhas dívidas, vendi a casa, o carro, a arma, cancelei todos os contratos, transformei a conta no banco em poupança, coloquei todos esses comprovantes na pasta com os documentos antigos, mais os certificados dos curso registrados, a documentação de kuki, declaração de transferência do meu título do eleitor, a documentação das compras feitas em meu nome que recebi do assessor no Japão) e parti.

A passagem e o passaporte no bolso, as malas (só as roupas) no porta-malas do táxi, a caixa de kuki e a pasta no colo, fomos para o aeroporto. Fiz o check-in, e embarquei, vinte horas de voo e uma conexão em paris; desembarquei em Tóquio, entrei no táxi, fui a concessionária retirei meu carro, voltei ao aeroporto, peguei as malas e kuki e dirigi para minha nova residência em Namimori. No bairro de alta classe entrei em um terreno amplo, uma mansão de estilo antigo já mobiliada, um galpão e uma estufa, essa era minha nova moradia. Larguei o carro, trouce a bagagem para um quarto, permiti que kuki andasse livremente pela casa, deixando um enlatado aberto e a água no chão, voltei para quarto e dormi. Despertei cansado e dolorido, procurei o banheiro fiz a higiene matinal, botei uma roupa limpa, fui a cozinha, eu e kuki comemos enlatados depois sai para os meus compromissos

*1-encontro com Li Masao meu assessor (37 anos aparência respeitável, olhos sagazes) expus meus planos e resolvemos juntos:

Contratação de dois segurança, um caseiro e duas domésticas.

Compra de arma legalizada (espera de trinta dias).

Livros sobre: História e tradições, políticas e direito, educação formal e empregos, esportes; tudo referente ao Japão. Indicações de cursos locais credenciados: línguas (terminar) e ginásio de esportes (recebi livros e endereços no dia seguinte).

*2-comprei no mercado apenas o essencial (comida, higiene e revistas de moda).

Coloquei os produtos em seus devidos lugares e andei pelos cômodos para conhecer a casa. Clara é a palavra para descrever a mansão, janelas amplas, paredes altas, moveis, cortinas; tudo em tons pastéis .O chão, lençóis e toalhas em branco.

Dividida por alas, uma na ponta direita e outra ponta esquerda, as duas com: três quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro completo. A ala principal: subindo as escadas um quarto grande/principal com banheiro completo, closet/saleta de vestir, sala de refeições intimas e varanda; sete quartos médios, doze pequenos, quatro banheiros sanitário, duas casas de banho, no térreo parte dos fundos a lavanderia, quartinho de objetos e produtos de limpeza para casa cheio, cozinha de industrial (dispensa, adega cheio, frigorifico...); as salas do lado esquerdo: jantar, visitas (sofás e poltronas), entretenimento (sinuca, tabuleiros, games, tv, som, etc), reuniões (mesa gigante e cadeiras), escritório (tecnologia atual) e biblioteca (clássicos de literatura mundial); do lado direito a sala de segurança (equipamento completo incluindo alguns de primeiros socorros), sala de treinamento (tatame e pequenos pesos) e o salão de festas vazio (palco em um dos extremos).

Fora no terreno o galpão era uma garagem e tinha um quarto pequeno (ferramentas para a manutenção da casa e carro); e a Estufa (legumes, verduras e ervas) que também tinha uma peça (ferramentas de sua manutenção e jardinagem). Todas as coisas estavam muito bem cuidadas pois o antigo dono me vendeu após a morte da esposa e dois filhos em um acidente de carro, ele retirou da casa apenas as roupas, alguns objetos mais pessoais e os produtos perecíveis, pois não pode lidar com as lembranças.

Observando as pessoas daqui percebi que precisava de roupas novas e também de um novo celular, após ler as revistas me decidi e fui as compras: roupa intima slip branca, calças skinny tecidos e cores variados, regatas brancas e justas, camisas justas nas mangas e largas na cintura (disfarçar a arma) em todas as cores e tecidos, blazer e sobretudo escuros, sapatênis, cintos, carteira, guarda-chuva, ipod, iphone, pen drive, comprei tudo no shopping e ordenei entrega em casa (somando com as antigas, meu guarda-roupa estava completo pois não queria joias ou relógios, a minha corrente prata com a turmalina negra me bastava).

Passei uma semana descansando e lendo livros até que escolhemos os empregados: Ryota Akira, 19 anos, estudante/segurança, alto, magro, entusiasmado, usa roupas estilo moleque de rua e seu irmão Ryota Naoko, 40 anos, segurança, robusto e reservado, usa terno preto, casado com Ryota Yumi, 36 anos, doméstica e cozinheira, petit, de sorriso luminoso, gravida de quatro meses. O caseiro Kazuo Hiroshi, 60 anos, viúvo, filho no exterior, olhos calmos e sábios. Eles iriam morar nas alas da mansão. A diarista Takara Eri, 22 anos que viria para ajudar Yumi duas vezes por semana no serviço mais pesado.

Nossa convivência era boa, criamos uma rotina café-da-manha juntos, me registrei no ginásio a fazia Aikido, Tênis, Natação em dias alternados, voltava para o almoço só Akira não estava (escola),saia para o curso de línguas e computação, retornava e jantávamos juntos, acabado íamos para sala de entretenimento, uma pessoa diferente a cada noite decidia o que faríamos: Yumi com os filmes, Naoko com os tabuleiros e a sinuca, Akira com os games, Hiroshi com a música e conversa/histórias, eu gostava de tudo. A cada dia, palavras, conselhos, sorrisos, toques, abraços e cinco meses depois nasceu Ryota Aimi nasceu e eu me senti parte de uma família pela primeira vez.

Após o termino do curso de computação e comecei um de formação profissional, no final deste curso, eu me tornei um professor qualificado de inglês. Fazia dois anos que eu morava no Japão e aos vinte anos fui contratado para dar aulas em Namimori Middle School, e foi lá que tudo começo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dados: 31/03/15**

**Palavras:1671**

**Fala: "..."**

**Pensamento:**_** letras em itálico.**_

**Notas finais do capítulo: * **

**Capítulo 2**

Era 05:00 horas quando acordei, me arrumei, peguei a maleta, entrei no carro e fui trabalhar. Cheguei no colégio, para reunião na sala dos professores, onde fiquei até o sinal para o início das aulas as 08:00 horas, depois caminhei em direção a minha primeira turma.

"Hii ... um professor de novo?" Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sim, Juudaime (Décimo). Dizem que ele é jovem..." Gokudera Hayato parou ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo e um rapaz entrar.

_Mais é ... Mukuro. Porque será que está aqui? _pensa Tsuna arregalando os olhos, enquanto observa ele sentar se na cadeira do professor e abrir a maleta que trouce.

_Eles estão me olhando de um jeito estranho é eu melhor me apresentar: _"Bom dia, meu nome é Grayson Chang Adam, tenho vinte anos, vim da Inglaterra a dois anos, sou o novo professor de inglês. Agora, eu quero que vocês fiquem de pé conforme os seus nomes são chamados".

_Será? ... ele parece um pouco menor cerca de 1,70 cm, o cabelo é mais longo de um castanho claro, os olhos escuros, inteligentes, sorriso educado, roupas-finas discreto (calça skinny social creme, camisa algodão egípcio branco folgada, blazer preto_ _dois botões, gravata seda preta nó simples, sapatênis branco) ... Uma ilusão? _Pensa Gokudera enquanto escreve as respostas do teste de conhecimentos básicos no automático depois da chamada.

_O guardião da nevoa de Tsuna-kun. _Pensa Kozato Enma olhando para Tsuna.

"_Mukuro-sama? O senhor me ouve? Fale comigo ..."_ Pensa Chrome Dokuro, olhando para o professor.

"_O que aconteceu querida Chrome?" Responde Mukuro Rokudo telepaticamente._

"_Senhor? ... onde o senhor está, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome._

"_Kufufu, quer mesmo saber?" Mukuro._

_"Sim Mukuro-sama." Chrome._

"_Qual o motivo de tanta curiosidade querida Chrome?" Mukuro._

"_Bem... nosso novo professor... é ... ele é parecido com o senhor?" Chrome._

"_O quanto ele é parecido comigo Chrome?" Mukuro._

"_E ... muito? O senhor não é ele Mukuro-sama?" Chrome._

_"Mukuro-sama? ..._ _Mukuro-sama?"_

_O sinal, finalmente "_Todos passem as folhas para frente que vou recolhe-las" _que olhares estranhos desses quatro, vamos ver: Chrome Dokuro, acertou metade, Gokudera Hayato, tudo! Kozato Enma e Sawada Tsunayoshi apenas duas, qual o motivo então? _pensa Adam "Obrigada, nossa próxima aula é quinta-feira, Good Bye (tchau)" digo recolhendo minhas coisas, vou para outra classe. Após 4 horas acontece o intervalo da merenda (50 minutos para cada aula, 10 minutos para troca, 1 horas para o lanche) comi o bento (marmita) que Yumi preparou, usei ao banheiro, na volta tudo escureceu.

_Lá está. Quebrando as regras._ "Vou morder você até a morte" diz Hibari Kyoya antes de soltar as tonfas (cacetete) na cabeça do desavisado, que não desviou e foi ao chão desacordado. "Stch, um herbívoro..." e se abaixa olhando o rosto cuidadosamente até que notou um volume no abdome.

"Leve-o para sala da comissão disciplinar Kusakabe" Kyoya.

"Sim kaicho (presidente)" Kusakabe Tetsuya responde carregando o desconhecido até a sala.

"Todos para fora." Ordena Hibari se aproximando do sofá. _Então esse é __o novo professor de inglês, vamos ver o que temos aqui. _Abriu a camisa, _uma pistola numerada, policial. _Pegou o celular e fez uma ligação "Verifique pra mim pistola xxxxxx calibre xxx Numeração xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ... sem problema, eu espero."

"Sim... a dois anos... medidas de proteção... entendo. Obrigado pela informação" _Se protegendo desde os dezesseis anos e mesmo assim você é péssimo. De quem você tem medo Herbívoro?_ Pensa Hibari ouvindo o som da respiração acelerar quando o outro acordou.

_Dói, onde ... alguém me encontrou? A cicatriz!_ Pensa Adam colocando a mão na testa. _Espera um ... após o segundo ritual o sinal sumiu, talvez eu deva dizer morreu pois antes pulsava e doía como se estivesse vivo agora não há mais nada: marca, dor, sonhos ou sentimentos estranhos..._

Hibari analisa as reações de Grayson, a careta de dor, os olhos temerosos, o levantar da mão na cabeça, então o relaxar dos músculos, a expressão de alivio. _O que ele está ocultando? _

"Armado." Diz Hibari vendo Grayson pular do sofá assustado.

"O que..." Adam toca o local onde mantem a arma, subindo seu olhar para o interrogador, repara: sapatos pretos fechados, calça social preta, bracelete* (correntes, pinos e ametista central) no pulso, camisa branca sem gravata colarinho aberto; casaco preto jogado sobre os ombros, de forro vermelho e botões dourados com uma braçadeira vermelha na manga esquerda; cabelo preto curto com franja, olhos cinzentos penetrantes. _Nós dois temos a mesma altura mas a sua presença me fez sentir menor. _Abaixo meus olhos e noto, na mesa em que ele estava encostado... "Minha arma." Digo. Mas não há resposta somente um silencio incômodo. "Eu tenho permissão para carrega-la."

"Da Comissão Disciplinar?" Hibari expondo seu braço esquerdo.

"Hê..."_ por que eu precisaria da... espera, fui avisado na reunião, sobre o presidente de disciplina para ficar afastado por que... violência... _A mão de Adam voou direto a cabeça tocando o calombo doloroso, enquanto dava uma nova atenção as letras douradas na braçadeira. _Esse é o famoso Hibari Kyoya, sobre quem me alertaram. Ele não parece um aluno._

_Ele entendeu e mesmo assim não recuou, esse Herbívoro se fazendo de corajoso. "_Então?" Hibari pergunta.

"Eu Grayson Chang Adam informo ao presidente da comissão disciplinar Hibari Kyoya que devido a questões de segurança particulares, me foi concedido portar armas de fogo, eu tenho autorização para carrega-la dentro desse estabelecimento." Diz Adam caminhando até a mesa, recolheu e guardou a pistola, saindo da sala.

_Ele se recupera com rapidez, mais a aparência, haverá confusão ... Terei que vigia-lo. _Pensa Hibari seguindo Grayson.

De volta a sala dos professores Adam, juntou o material, tendo perdido as duas últimas aulas e o horário da limpeza, restava apenas ir para casa. Adam tinha a sensação de estar sendo vigiado na escola, e piorou conforme os dias passavam, agora era em todos os lugares, no ginásio onde ele trocou de atividades (Aikido, corrida, tiro ao alvo), no curso de línguas (terminado as primeiras e começado russo, francês, espanhol) e em casa.

_É frustrante, não vejo nada, as câmeras não filmam nada. Avisei meus empregados para ficarem em alerta, mas não posso os expor pois tornaram se minha família. Nesse fim de semana... resolverei tudo nesse fim de semana!_ Pensa Adam na noite de sexta-feira_._

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado, perfeito para o que Adam tinha em mente, pegou o carro e foi passear, conhecer o zoológico. Passando pela entrada, encontra um grupo grande de pessoas_. Alguns deles são meus alunos, exatamente aqueles que me olham diferente._

"Bom dia rapazes!" Cumprimenta Adam se aproximando.

"O.. oi professor" Tsuna responde.

"Me chame de Adam fora da escola Sawada-kun"

"Sim. Prof.. haha Adam-san" fala Tsuna coçando o pescoço .

"Obrigada, Sawada-kun. Mais vejo que não conheço alguns de seus amigos. Por que não os apresenta Sawada-kun." Adam.

"Hã... A certo, mas..." Tsuna.

"Deixe eu facilitar para você Sawada-kun. Bom dia, Kozato Enma" Adam.

"Dia Prof ... Adam-san" Emma.

"Gokudera Hayato" Adam.

"Me recuso a ..." Resmunga Gokudera virando o rosto para outro lado.

"Yamomoto Takeshi" Adam.

"Como vai você Adam-san?" Yamamoto.

"Bem, obrigada por perguntar. Também os irmãos Sasagawa Ryohei e Sasagawa Kyoko" Adam.

"Adam-san extreme..." Ryohei que foi imperrompido por sua irmã. "Bom dia para você também Adam-san" diz Kyoko.

"Kurokawa Hana" Adam.

"Olá Adam-san" Hana.

"Dokuro Chrome" Adam.

"Como vai Adam-sama..." diz Chrome fazendo Adam levantar as sobrancelhas pelo sufixo sama.

"E Giglionero Yuni. Todos alunos meus, certo" Diz Adam enquanto Yuni o cumprimenta acenando com a cabeça.

"Bom... essa é Miura Haru de outra escola." Apontando para a menina a seu lado.

"Então Adam-san é o novo professor de quem todos..." começa a dizer Haru apenas para ser cortada por Bianchi: "Meu nome é Bianchi, sou a irmã mais velha de Hayato. Meu amor se chama Reborn" diz mostrando o Baby em seus braços.

"Ciaussu!" Renascer.

"As crianças correndo são I-Pin e Lambo" Apresenta Tsuna.

"Prazer em conhece-los. Mas Sawada-kun faltou um, quem é o..." a pessoa que não foi nomeada se vira. _Olhando para ele eu percebi o motivo dos olhares persistentes. Usando uniforme verde musgo (calça e blusa), camiseta camuflada,um brinco comprido* (uma safira e quatro pingentes pontiagudos) na orelha direita, alto de cabelos e olhos azuis e ele se parece comigo. Eu não entendo, o ritual não era para copiar outra pessoa, para isso tínhamos a poção polissuco, a poção que fiz mudaria meu sangue para impedir o rastreamento. Combinando as runas e feitiços mudaria a somente a cor olhos, cabelo e pele. Tinha mais modificações é claro, apenas era tão complicado mudar ossos que não fiz. Então como poderia ter alguém igual a mim? Ele sabe quem sou? Será uma armadilha? Eles me acharam? Espera eu não sinto magia nenhuma... idiota você não pode mais sentir a magia. O que eu faço agora? O que eu... Se acalme, respire fundo e se acalme, você precisa se controlar para poder prestar atenção a sua volta e não levantar suspeitas sobre si, mantenha a guarda fechada. Isso é só uma coincidência, nada demais. _Eram os pensamentos de Adam enquanto olhava para o desconhecido.

"Posso te chamar de Adam certo. Meu nome é Rokudo Mukuro prazer em conhece-lo." _O olhar de surpresa em seus rostos foi impagável, eles realmente não esperavam que eu aparecesse aqui, porem as emoções que piscaram nos olhos de Adam foram muito interessantes: a surpresa, a analise, a preocupação, a negação, o medo, a determinação, então os sentimentos desapareceram completamente, como se ele nunca tivessem existido. Foi rápido e se eu não estivesse tão atento nem teria percebido, ele é bom._

"O prazer é meu Rokudo-san, não pude deixar de notar como somos parecidos." Adam

"É o que tenho ouvido, fico curioso para saber se temos mais em comum." Diz Mukuro olhando Adam profundamente.

"Por que não caminhamos juntos assim podemos conversar enquanto visitamos os animais. Isso se não for um problema pra vocês?" Pergunta Adam virando se para Sawada.

"Não! ... Digo não a nenhum problema Adam-san." Tsuna.

*Os anéis de vongola renasceram e transformaram-se nesses acessórios. Manga.


End file.
